


careful

by smallredboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Character of Color, Trans Male Character, manicures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Mai is pissed, and Eden is there to calm her down.





	careful

**Author's Note:**

> more information about these guys' thing at [my writeblr](https://davidiswriting.tumblr.com/wips). 
> 
> fills the 'grooming (brushing/braiding hair, painting nails, etc.)' square in my gen prompt bingo card.
> 
> enjoy!

Mai is in need of something to calm her down. She goes through her usual motions, trying to sing to herself or look at her plants or anything, but she’s still mad and reeling from what happened. She knows she should’ve expected it as soon as she cut her hair off in impulse, but of course, she was doing it in impulse and she wasn’t looking at the big picture.

She ends up going to Eden and Bruno’s place, knocking at the door in earnest. After a few minutes, Bruno opens the door, and she rushes in, trying to seem unbothered.

“What’s wrong, Mai?” Bruno asks as he closes the door behind her.

“I need to, uh, calm down, and my nails are goddamn terrible lately. Can I get Eden for that?”   
  
Bruno smiles. “Of course.” He turns to their bedroom and opens the door. “Honey? Mai’s here.”

She can hear Eden grumble and let out curses as he haphazardly puts clothes on before getting out the bedroom.

“Hi Mai!” he says, hugging her tight. “What do you need?”   
  
“Can you do my nails?” she asks. “I think you just woke up so don’t feel like you gotta, I just got some bad news and I’m mad as hell.”

“Oh, darling, of course!” Eden says, getting her to the living room and pulling the coffee table closer. After that, he turns and goes to get the nail file and the nail polish. He comes back with a few bottles with various colors in his hands, before blinking. “Wait, do you want to paint them? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with painted nails. I apologize!”   
  
“No, no, it’s fine,” she says, smiling tensely at him. “I used to, but after my realization, I stopped. But I think I wanna start up again. I like your pink ones.”

“Oh!” Eden exclaims, delighted, showing off his nails, painted a pale pink. It contrasts nicely with his medium-dark brown skin. “I’ll paint them that color, then. Although it won’t be that noticeable.”   


“I don’t want it to be noticeable,” she says, putting her hands on the coffee table as he starts working on them, filing them first.

The silence is comfortable, but Mai is still thinking about it, about that shit that happened.

Eden seems to be able to tell, because he perks up, “Tell me about what happened, Mai.”   
  
“Well… I didn’t get the role,” she says. “And of course that’s fine, but I stayed back for a bit longer and…”   
  
“Oh dear,” Eden mumbles.

She swallows. “They said something like how I was good but they couldn’t let me have the main role, what would it do to the children?” Her voice veers into bitterness, and she’s frowning, and tears prick at her eyes. God, she hates this. She hates that she didn’t get a role because of who she is— and she’s not even out to that team! They just saw her fashion sense and her haircut and clocked her right away.

“I’m so sorry, Mai,” Eden tells her, still working on her nails. “I know it’s hard, but try not to move.” He draws in a breath. “I’ve long since accepted I won’t be able to hold much of a job, with being transsexual and all. Bruno’s most of our income, but I manage to get a job once in a while. But your career…”   
  
“It’s a lot more out there,” she agrees.

He bites his lip and goes to the next finger, still filing them.

“Those casting people aren’t shit, though. You’ll find someone who’ll look and see an amazing actress, an amazing singer, and not just a lesbian to cast aside.”   


Mai manages a smile. “Thanks, Eden. It means a lot. I’ll probably audition to another show soon.”   
  
“Good luck, Mai,” he tells her, going to get the pink polish, starting to color in her left pinky. He’s completely focused on working on her hands. “You’ll do incredible. I’ve heard you sing, I’ve heard you take on a role— you’ll kick ass.”   
  
She smiles and stays silent for a while. “That’s just what I needed to hear. Thank you, again.”

“It’s no problem. Lemme finish up your nails.”

She nods and stays as still as she can— she was right about Eden calming her down, after all.


End file.
